Hey Arnold the jungle movie The great adventure
by 3dzgirl
Summary: After Arnold finds his father's journal he wishes to go after them in San lorenzo and when he finds out that a essay contest can grant his wish it is HELGA who offers a helping hand. A/N: "I was wrestling with "Adventure" or "Rescue" for the title opinion's help leave a comment after the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone this is my vision on how the Hey Arnold movie will go out. Due to this story's long-ness the chapters are going to be shortened so please stick with me as the story progresses.**

**A HEY ARNOLD MOVIE THE GREAT JUNGLE RESCUE **

CHAPTER 1 : A glimpse of hope. The Essay contest... PART 1

As a "young boy", ran through a dense jungle gripping tightly to his father's journal his heart pounding, he could hear chanting and the sound of beating drums coming from the surrounding trees . He turns to look but still no one in sight, the voices were growing louder by the minutes as they called his name.

he brushed away the low branches of trees and bushes. He felt frantic as he could hear a woman's scream call his name desperately. It made him speed up his pace as he began to run faster and faster. Another voice soon accompanied the woman's voice and called out to him also.

WOMAN:ARNOLD!  
MAN: SON!

Yes it was the boy's parents and they were in deep trouble by the sound of their voices. He quickly came to a clearing and there a large temple was shown as the bright light of the sun eased, the symbol of the Green eye's village shown at the door. A green mist flew from over head and with a deep breath he let out...

MOM! DAD!

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Like I said in the last chapter I'm gonna go small. This way I can do extra work on this story and other fanfics, art, and photography. so stay with us as we move forward ho! And continue on with the story. **

**Oh! P.S. just got done watching the first HA movie for the first time and had a blast XD lol **

**Disclaimer (Yeah, yeah don't own it... :( ****)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HEY ARNOLD! THE JUNGLE MOVIE THE GREAT ADVENTURE! **

**CHAPTER 1 : A glimpse of ****hope. The Essay contest... PART 2**

...

As Arnold sprang up in his bed he felt his cold sweat drip from his face he looked at his surroundings and gave a deep sigh having realized it was only just a dream.

"Haa..haa.. A dream... But it felt so real." he mumbled to himself he could hear his alarm clock ringing its head off and calling his name also...

**HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD,**

** HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD!  
**

Reaching over to turn it off he sat in his bed he gave another heavy sigh as he looked at his calendar reading it, it said October 5.

He heard his door gave a knock and an elderly voice behind it "Arnold?..."

"Come in Grandpa!"

Arnold's grandfather hesitantly cracked it open and peaked in "Hey.. Shortman... How yuh feeling?" Arnold gave him a fake half-smile.

"I'm okay grandpa. I just had a weird dream is all..." Arnold spoke, bringing his knees to his chest and giving another but more real "I'm okay", smile. to reassure him.

Phil looked at his grandson for a moment before walking over to him. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked sincerely, sitting down on Arnold's bed

Arnold paused before shaking his head "No thanks grandpa... I'll be okay really..."

"You sure Arnold?" He asked again scratching the dome of his head with concern.

"Yeah..." Arnold responded calmly knowing if he'd opened up to him he'd probably hurt his grandfather's feelings. After all his son (Arnold's father) went missing for more than nine years also.

But both knew Arnold was a little down as his birthday was less than a week away... and another year would have come and gone.

"Oh... Well okay then. How bout we get you some breakfast? I hear Grandma's making flapjacks today." He said getting up and heading for the door giving one last glance over his shoulder before heading down the stairs.

Arnold smiled and nodded "Yeah. Thanks grandpa." he called out getting up to dress himself and then headed down stairs also.

It had been a few days since he found his father's journal and learned about the time they met each other, fell in love, the green eyes, how he was born and why they left...

As Arnold looked back one more time at the old boarding house after he'd eaten his breakfast and headed out he waved goodbye to his two grandparents who loved him so much, and would do anything to see him happy. Arnold smiled then turned and headed off to school.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Yeah I know why is the calender October 5th when the episode the journal also said the 5th my bad. **

**comment rate review etc. ON TO THE NEXT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**well here is part three of "Hey Arnold the jungle movie the great adventure" I've read most of the comments and I'm glad you approve of it so far thank you all.. X)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hey Arnold. That right belongs to Craig Bartlett. :3**

**HEY ARNOLD THE JUNGLE MOVIE THE GREAT ADVENTURE PART 3!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arnold was just a few feet away when he was soon joined by his best friend Gerald.

"Hey Arnold! Hows it going man?" Gerald greeted as they both did their usual handshake

"Not so good, Gerald..." Arnold replied looking down at the ground as they walked.

"What's up?" Gerald asked looking at Arnold with concern frown.

Arnold was hesitant at first before answering "Well... my birthday's coming up soon and well..." Gerald was confused, for a split second before realization hit him hard.

'Duh, His..parents...' Gerald thought placing his hand over his face and then on to Arnold's shoulder. He didn't know what to tell his friend in this situation and decided to change the subject

"H-hey man don't worry, I'm sure your parents are alright." Arnold still had a worried look on his face though.

Gerald scratched his check as he tought of something else to talk about.

"A-Anyway, did you hear? We're suppose to make a diorama of the seasons today." Gerald spoke trying his best to cheer up his best friend.

Arnold realized what he said was probably true, and it did make him feel better to know that his best friend was there for him.

"Thanks Gerald. I needed that..."

Gerald only smiled at him and held out a thumbs up. Arnold doing the same they both once again did their special hand shake.

But unbeknownst to the two boys Helga G. Pataki had heard their conversation and watched them enter the class room. She then pulled out her locket

"Oh my beloved..."

"How cruel is it to have the one day of your life, your birth day turned upside down. To become one of the saddest days of your life."

"Why must you, a always kind and caring person be alone on that one day every year. The day of your birth. You, and your wonderful grandparents are made to suffer."

"This week I will try to be kind to you. If only to ease the pain of never knowing where your beloved father and mother are."

Helga gave a heavy sigh as she leaned against the school wall watching through the door to the classroom. And then punching a wheezing Brainy from breathing over her.

She then placed her locket away and then stomped inside the classroom.

**Well that was a good chapter I think please leave a review comment etc.**

**HEY ARRRRRNOLD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeelllooo everybody the new chapter is here I'm SOOOO glad I'm getting more reviews for this fic thank you all for your support my other fics are getting good reviews too hooray! The only down side for me is I work in the summers and get not much time on the ole computer plus the heat where I live SUCKS!**

**ANYWAY I wanted to say thanks. Now on to the CHAPTER - 6 **

**That's me giving a thumbs up...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was a part of this :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helga was yelling loudly as she entered the room "Move it buck-o!" to a unsuspecting Eugene as he was shoved to the ground.

"I'm okay..." He moaned to himself stumbling to get up only to fall back over.

Helga sat down in her desk and was soon greeted warmly by her best friend Phoebe "Good morning Helga." she chirped closing her text-book she was reading.

"What's so good about it?" Helga mumbled softly.

Just then Mr. Simmons walked in as the class settled into their seats. Mr. Simmons held a small cardboard box in his forearm. He gave a big smile to the class as he announced.

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down. Today I have a **"VERY SPECIAL"** announcement for you all.

The class looked at him with a questioning frown hopping that this wasn't going to be a quiz or something.

Mr. Simmons cleared his throat as he continued. "There is going to be a "special" essay contest coming "THIS FRIDAY." And the "WINNER" will be granted a one week stay at any place of they're choosing with his or her's classroom.

"Gawrsh, Mr. Simmons any where they want?" Stinky a tall skinny boy asked. As he scratched his chin with at a loss for words expression.

"So what's the essay suppose to be about? Sid asked curiously.

Mr. Simmons smiled at his class before answering " It will be about you're life and the things you've done and learned over the years. To represent this final year as fourth grade students and going on to being fifth graders.

The class began to get excited at the last part as the school year was closing in to graduation. They all then let out a joyous cheer.

"Wouldn't that cost waaay too much money to fund this trip?" Helga spoke snearing and scowling in her desk. While all the while swooning inside knowing exactly where she'd go with her beloved. (Paris France.)

She imagined them holding hands at the Eiffel tower. Getting lost in the thought of him and her alone. She slumped into her chair and folded arms as she began to daydream.

Arnold could feel his heart race as he too knew exactly where he wanted to go. ' T-This is it!' He thought, thinking of a way to win this competition and then finding his parents.

The day was slowly rolling by as the class began to move their desks closer to each other. To Arnold's demise he got Helga as his partner for the umpteenth time in a row. He gave a heavy sigh and thought 'It wouldn't be so bad... would it?' He looked up at her, and was responded with a deep glare from the girl with golden long pigtailed hair and one big eyebrow.

Yep it was Helga after all. Nothing had changed over the years he's known her. Arnold thought this was all planed out like a prank on him from destiny or something.

Helga mentally swooned inside as he looked up at her but quickly glared back in her natural angry response " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT FOOTBALL-HEAD?" she growled looking away and crossing her arms in defense.

"We ARE partners aren't we?" Arnold gave an annoyed look at her, pulling out the shoebox from inside his desk. Helga gave a grunt at his words but then also looked inside her own desk bringing out paint and other things that Mr. Simmons had put in their desks for today.

After about five minutes later of awkward silence Helga looked back up at Arnold with a sad expression.. thinking about his parents and how he felt about them never coming back.

"A-Arnold?..."

He had been resting his face on his palm, thinking about the contest. He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face. He was bearly able to hear her but listened anyway. "What Helga?" he said a bit un-interested in starting another fight with his so called partner.

"Well...I ..I just wanted to say..." she could feel her cheeks heat up at his gaze and then thought about what she decided earlier.

"W-We should probably start our project." she smiled gripping at the paint now out and on the desk.

Arnold was put off for a moment before shrugging it off. 'that was weird...' he thought before getting back to the project.

**Author: OOOOOOOh I can't stand it . I just half to sing this song **

**"I can see what's happening..."**

**"What?"**

**"And they don't have a clue"**

**"Who?"**

**"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two."**

**"Oh"**

**Anyway that's the end of this chapter. I'm gonna go sing that song now check you all later ;P **


	5. AN: TECHNICAL PROBLEMS SORRY

Author's note: Sorry everyone I'm having technical difficulties with my computer and will be offline for a while until things are sorted out.

Spam viruses log in problems the works.

Anyway I'm real sorry. I am not a computer expert yet, and I'm hoping to get a class to help fix my problems. I'll probably call the geek squad later to see if they could come out and help.

give me a month and I'll be back and up in NO time.

3dzgirl signing off.


End file.
